bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Emperor Kanon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40536 |no = 861 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 240 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134 |bb_distribute = 12, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 7, 5, 7, 6, 7, 5, 7, 6, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160 |ubb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 10, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 10, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple of Creator Maxwell who was sealed in Ishgria. Once he woke from his slumber, he saw before him a disciple single-handedly wielding a sword. After the disciple uttered that "everything was going according to plan," Kanon delivered a counterattack. The thunder he struck within the barrier caused all of the disciples to disperse, which drove him to roam around looking for a new opponent to face. Though it is believed that no being possessed the ability to guess what he was thinking, or to predict his movements, a disciple that knew him did say that once Kanon was on the move, he always made a great impact. |summon = Everything's going according to plan. ...... No matter what has happened. |fusion = Those who advance, don't advance at all. ...... It should be obvious. |evolution = Is the world ending? ...... You're quite interesting. | hp_base = 5275 |atk_base = 1725 |def_base = 2095 |rec_base = 1532 | hp_lord = 6823 |atk_lord = 2111 |def_lord = 2604 |rec_lord = 1867 | hp_anima = 7715 |rec_anima = 1629 |atk_breaker = 2349 |def_breaker = 2366 |atk_guardian = 1873 |def_guardian = 2842 |rec_guardian = 1748 |def_oracle = 2485 | hp_oracle = 6466 |rec_oracle = 2224 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Eternal Flora |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Divine Purge |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & all status ailments removed and nullified for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Ex Firmament |sbbdescription = 19 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, all status ailments removed & big boost to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Annihilation |ubbdescription = 23 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 3 turns & big boost to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 150% boost to Def |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Eternal Shining Light |esitem = |esdescription = Nullifies all status ailments |evofrom = 40535 |evointo = 40537 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40191 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Kanon3 }}